My senior and Ghost
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: Sebenarnya... apa yang tengah terjadi di musim panas sekaligus upacara pemakamanmu? Sensei... R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

My senior and Ghost : Ruise Vein Cort (Princess of Drankess)

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Ada legenda mengenai ruang perpustakaan tua. Menurut yang ku dengar dulu ada kasus pembunuhan seorang siswi sehari sebelum dia lulus dari sekolah ini, dan menurut kabar dari para senior hantu dari siswi yang terbunuh itu kini menghantui sekolah ini karena dendam terhadap orang yang membunuhnya" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek. Lilin di tangan nya menyala redup karena akan mati.  
Malam itu Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara mengadakan acara untuk bertukar cerita hantu.  
Dan yang mendapat giliran terakhir ada senior mereka di Konoha High School.  
"Kak Sere. Apa cerita itu benar?" tanya Naruto ambisius. Pandangan mata pemuda berambut pirang itu berbinar, entah karena apa.  
Padahal Sakura menggigil ketakutan semenjak tadi. Sementara Gaara dan Sasuke sih tidak ada masalah, mereka menampakkan ekspresi bosan padahal dalam hati sudah berteriak ketakutan.  
"Hum, entahlah. Itu cerita menggunakan timeline angkatan pertama soalnya" ucap Serenada, nama dari senior berambut hitam itu.  
Beberapa detik kemudian lilin mati disertai teriakkan dari Sakura yang berhambur memeluk Gaara kekasihnya. Gaara yang tahu kalau Sakura tidak suka gelap menyalakan senter yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya.  
Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dengan kata lain jam malam sudah habis, ke 4 remaja itu meninggalkan perpustakaan tua yang di gunakan mereka untuk bercerita itu dan kembali menuju asrama masing-masing.  
Tentunya Gaara pergi ke asrama putri dulu untuk mengantar Sakura dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

- Pagi Harinya -

"Panas..." keluh Sakura sambil terus mengaduk kuali besar miliknya.  
"Sabarlah sakura, kalau 'heal jar' itu selesai kita tinggal menyerahkan nya pada Kabuto sensei dan tugas selesai plus liburan musim panas dimulai" hibur Ino yang sibuk menghaluskan 'blue petal' yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam campuran yang ada di depan Sakura.  
"Akh... aku ingin libur musim panas dipantai" ucap Sakura.  
"Ngigau kamu! Kita kan tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolah ini sampai lulus"  
"Konnichiwa minna-san..." ucap Naruto penuh semangat begitu membuka pintu masuk ke workshop tempatnya bergabung.  
"Darimana Naru?" tanya Kiba yang tengah bermain kartu dengan Shino.  
"Aku habis jalan-jalan di sekitar gedung sekolah yang lama"  
"Mengumpulkan bahan ya?"  
"Iya..."  
Begitulah suasana workshop yang terdiri dari Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Sasuke dan Gaara yang merupakan kelas 1.  
Sebenarnya ada senior di workshop itu, tapi mereka jarang ditempat dan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Senior di workshop yang diberi nama AKATSUKI (0.o) itu ada 3 orang dari kelas 2 dan seorang dari kelas 3.  
Dari kelas 2 ada Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke. Dibilang kakak beradik juga mereka selalu bertengkar karena ulah Itachi yang mengidap penyakit brother complex tingkat akut.  
Lalu Kisame yang mengalami metamorfosa akibat obat yang dibuatnya sendiri, hal itu menyebabkan dia menjadi manusia setengah ikan.  
Yang satu lagi adalah Konan, gadis manis ini tidak suka membuat benda selain kertas, karena itu kalau mendapat tugas membuat suatu benda lain dia pasti akan mendatangi Pein dari workshop sebelah dan memintanya untuk membuatkanya. Pein yang memang kesemsem dengan gadis manis itu tidak pernah menolak dan melakukanya sambil jumpalitan karena bahagia dimintai bantuan oleh Konan. Padahal teman-teman Pein sudah menimpuk nya dengan segala macam benda untuk membuatnya melakukan 'alchemy' dengan tenang, tetap saja tiada hasil.  
Dan manusia paling tua di workshop itu adalah Serenada, gadis berambut hitam pendek yang selalu terlihat sendiri dimanapun ia berada itu selalu tersenyum lembut. Sebagai satu-satunya ketua di workshop itu ia berlaku bak single mother saat menghadapi anggota workshopnya yang terbilang cukup sinting, bahkan sudah berhasil membuat workshop AKATSUKI di cap sebagai workshop dengan penghuni paling nggak waras diantara workshop workshop lain. Tentunya predikat itu juga disandang oleh workshop milik Pein.  
Bicara soal anggota yang nggak waras, kelas 1 juga tidak kalah sintingnya dengan para seniornya.  
Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu berkeliaran kesana kemari sambil mengumpulkan bahan, tapi banyak bahan belum tentu nilainya bagus. Malah sebaliknya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai dasar-dasar alchemy.  
Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven dengan mata hitam itu terbilang cukup normal. Kecuali kalau dia sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto, tingkahnya selalu saja aneh. Mulai dari melakukan tari samba saat melakukan pencampuran bersama dengan Naruto bahkan dia pernah hampir memasukan anak kucing ke dalam cairan mendidih untuk membuat 'white iron' saat melihat Naruto tertidur di sofa ruangan dengan manisnya.  
Kiba, pemuda bertato di kedua pipinya ini menyukai hal apapun yang bertema anjing, dari pakaian, cara tidur bahkan makananya pun merupakan makanan anjing. Benda yang dibuatnya juga selalu bermodel anjing.  
Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang merupakan primadona laki-laki ini selalu saja membuat masalah. Sudah puluhan kali dia membuat pasangan yang tengah kasmaran putus dengan cara yang tidak hormat. Mulai dari memberikan obat benci, memasukan obat pencuci perut ke dalam bento buatan cewek untuk diberikan pada pacarnya dan masih banyak lagi. No one know her true reason.  
Shino, cowok pendiam yang terobsesi pada serangga, bahasa yang dia gunakan pun bahasa serangga yang tak ada yang mengerti.  
Gaara dan Sasuke, pasangan adem ayem ditengah masalah hasil perbuatan Ino. Sekarang mereka target utama Ino, walau gagal semua.  
Gaara yang cool bertemu Sakura yang cerewet. Cara mereka jadian pun terbilang cukup tak wajar, berawal dari kesalahpahaman mengenai surat cinta yang entah asalnya jatuh di hadapan mereka. Saat membacanya benih-benih cinta tumbuh. Itu disebut normal?  
Nah, kira-kira seperti apa liburan musim panas mereka ditengah rumor akan adanya hantu itu?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ruise: Gyahahaha! Hasil ngetik pake Handphone!!! Komputer bangsat!!!

Rey: Master… mau teh?

Ruise: Mau bikin aku jadi Ruise ya? Jangan harap!

Ruina: Ketahuan ya…

Ruise: Baiklah… (minum teh) Salam kenal semuanya… aku masih terbilang author baru… jadi mohon bantuannya…

Rey + Ruine + Ruise: Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto – Tite Kubo

My Senior and ghost – Ruise (Princess of Drakness)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Malam hari, di ruang UKS seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang terjaga dari tidurnya.  
Kelihatanya dia terlalu lama tidur di sana.  
"Ya ampun... niat bolos malah jadi kemalaman" ucap pemuda itu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia turunkan kedua kakinya ke bawah ranjang.  
Saat kakinya menyentuh lantai ia merasakan ada cairan disana.  
Cairan itu ia yakini bukanlah air karena terbilang cukup kental.  
Di rabanya dinding ruangan itu untuk mencari saklar lampu agar ia bisa melihatnya dengan cukup jelas.  
Dan saat ia temukan, di tekanya saklar itu... wajahnya memucat melihat cairan yang di ijaknya.  
Warnah merah pekat menggenang di seluruh ruangan...  
"Ini... darah..." ucap Neji, nama dari pemuda itu.  
Ia berjalan mundur, menuju pintu keluar tanpa melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya.  
Seorang gadis berdiri disana.  
Saat Neji menyadari ke beradaan gadis itu...  
"Gyaaa!" teriakkan melengkin terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya tertidur semenjak siang tadi. Berlari menuju asrama, kenapa ia lari?  
Jelas saja karena...  
"Tahun ini pun akan menyenangkan" ucap gadis yang tadi berdiri dibelakang Neji.  
Mungkin kalau dilihat dari belakang di terlihat seperti gadis biasa, namun saat berbalik dia bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk.  
Kulit wajahnya mengelupas dengan bola mata kanan keluar dan hampir putus. Hidungnya tak ada dan memampakkan bagian tengkoraknya.  
Sebuah pisau dapur besar menancap di jantungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

- Akatsuki Workshop -

"Hoeh? Neji bertemu hantu?" ulang Naruto saat ia selesai mendengarkan cerita dari Ino yang terkenal dengan jaringan informasinya yang akurat. Itu semua hasil dari klub yang dibuat oleh para fansnya.  
"Um! Sampai sekarang dia tidak mau keluar dari asrama" ucap Ino menambahkan.  
"Hum, hantu seorang gadis berambut panjang warna putih... eh, mungkin tidak kalau itu yang diceritakan kak Sere?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan boneka beruang milik Gaara. Bukan milik Sakura karena Gaara sangat menyukai boneka itu.  
"Cerita? Kok aku nggak tahu?"  
"Gini Ino, kemarin aku, Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara berkumpul di gedung perpustakaan lama sambil bercerita seram" ucap Naruto. Ino yang memang tidak cerita hantu tentu saja bersikap tenang. Padahal kalau ada suatu acara yang diadakan workshopnya dan dia tidak diajak dia pasti marah-marah. Tapi kalau cerita hantu sih dia pasti tenang-tenang saja.

"Lalu... kaa-san cerita apa?" tanya Ino. Gadis pirang ini memang memanggil seniornya yang paling tua dengan panggilan kaa-san.  
"Hum, kak Sere cerita soal hantu siswi yang menjadi korban pembunuhan angkatan pertama" ucap Naruto berusaha mengingat ingat yang di ucapkan Sere 2 hari yang lalu.  
"Gitu ya..." ucap Ino sambil mencubit dagunya. Dia tidak suka cerita hantu, tapi kalau sesuatu yang berbau mistery dia suka.  
"Ohayou..." ucap Konan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Di tangan kananya terapat sebuah kartu resep yang cukup baru.  
"Konan... kau beli recipe baru? Tidak biasanya" ejek Sakura dan Ino. Tidak ada rasa segan sama sekali pada Konan yang merupakan seniornya.  
"Habisnya kan ini recipe untuk 'Holy Crost Paper' sudah lama ku tunggu sih" ucap Konan sambil bersemu malu. Ia pandangi kartu yang ada di tanganya sambil tersenyum lebar, mirip dengan senyuman rubah milik Gin Ichimaru yang sekelas denganya.  
"Huf... kertas toh" ucap para junior itu, sweatdrop.

- - -

"Neji... keluar donk... jalan-jalan ke 'wind corridor' yuk" rujuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Neji saat itu tengah membuka buka buku berjudul 'Do you believe in ghost?'.  
"Tidak mau! Aku nggak mau keluar!" ucap Neji sambil memajukan bibirnya. Hal yang cukup jarang dilakukan oleh Neji. Jarang? Tunggu, lebih cocok untuk pertama kalinya ia lakukan.  
"Ya sudah, kita berdua saja yuk Naru-chan" ajak Sasuke yang memang tidak ada niat untuk mengajak Neji. Dia memang ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan Naruto sambil membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.  
"Aku ikut!"  
"Hah?"  
"Ada bahan yang ku cari di sana" Neji menutup buku yang di bacanya. Kelihatanya dia berencana membuat sesuatu.  
Naruto nyengir lebar karena Neji mau menerima ajakannya, sedangkan Sasuke yang gantian memasang wajah cemberut kali ini, rencananya untuk menyatakan 'cinta' pada Naruto harus dibatalkan lagi sampai ada waktu yang tepat. Dan waktu itu sulit didapatkan mengingat hobi Naruto yang seperti jalangkung, datang tak disangka hilang tak disangka.

- Wind Corridor -

"Heah... gali! Gali! Gali!" teriak Kisame penuh semangat sambil terus menggali ladang yang ada di sana. Berharap mendmukan harta kartn kalau ia terus menggali.  
Itachi yang tak jauh dari sana hanya bisa menonton sambil terus memunguti 'Dirt' yang dibuang oleh Kisame.  
'Mumpung nggak perlu nyangkul lagi' pikir Itachi santai. Ranselnya penuh dengan berbagai macam benda yang sejak tadi dilempar oleh Kisame ke segala arah tak tentu arah.  
"Kisa, kamu nyari apa sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku? Aku nyari 'dragon tangoue', mang napa?" ucap Kisame yang langsung mendapat sebuah lemparan batu dari Itachi yang sukses membuat kepalanya benjol.  
"Carinya di dra-- SASUKE!!" teriak Itachi yang langsung berhambur pergi. Berlari menuju seorang pemuda berambut raven yang notabene adalah adiknya sendiri.  
Dengan tolakan kaki yang bagus Itachi melompat setinggi 3 meter, Sasuke yang menyadari ada 'burung elang' yang bersiap menerkamnya langsung menghindar dan berhasil membuat 'elang' itu membentur bebatuan yang merupakan pijakan utama di area itu.  
"Wah, pendaratan yang hebat Itachi-san" ucap Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan melihat Itachi yang mendarat menggunakan wajahnya duluan. Sasuke sih fine-fine aja, dia bahkan tidak akan perduli kalau misalnya kakaknya itu jatuh ke jurang.  
"Kisame-san, apa disini ada 'Burdock straigh'" tanya Neji tidak memperdulikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di hadapanya.  
Kisame mengangguk dan meminjamkan cangkul miliknya pada Neji.

- - - - -

"Jadi kau bertemu hantu Kaskiou ya Neji" ucap Itachi yang tengah memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Tentu saja Sasuke meronta ingin lepas dari pelukan kakaknya itu.  
"Hantu Kaskiou?" ulang Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.  
"Iya... itu sebutan untuk hantu yang kau temui semalam" (Kisame)  
"Hueh, kenapa hantu saja diberi nama?" (Naruto)  
"Entah deh, udah lama sih" (Kisame)  
'DUAK!'  
Suara keras itu langsung membuat ke 3 remaja. Eh, salah! Maksudnya 2 remaja dan 1 mahkluk mutan menoleh ke arah Uchiha bersaudara itu.  
Mereka melihat pemandangan yang jarang terjadi, Itachi meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya sementara Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong.  
'Sasuke ngamuk' (all)  
"Ah! Gimana kalau detailnya kalian tanya pada Jii-san?" ucap Kisame sambil mengganti pembicaraan.  
"Hum, tidak usah! Aku nggak mau berurusan dengan hantu itu. Sampai nanti" Neji langsung pergi sambil membawa puluhan 'burdock straight' miliknya yang sejak tadi di kumpulkan.  
"Cih! Sebenernya kenapa sih mereka benci dengan Sere?" ucap Sasuke kesal. Itachi dan Kisame hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.  
Yup! Serenada selalu menjadi juara di angkatanya. Nilai akademisnya selalu sempurna tanpa celah. Wajahnya manis. Dia juga baik dan ramah.  
Tapi entah kenapa gadis yang benar-benar sempurna itu dijauhi oleh siswa yang lain.  
Hanya anggota workshopnya yang menjadi temanya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa, tapi semua menjauhi gadis itu. Gurupun jarang yang bersikap ramah dengannya.

- - - - -

Sere berjalan di koridor kelas, kepalanya tertunduk memandangi sebuah buku dengan cover warna hitam legam.  
"Sere..."  
"Em?" Sere berbalik. Dilihatnya Temari dan Kankurou berjalan ke arahnya dengan pandangan sinis.  
Temari siswi senior dan kakak tertua Gaara.  
Kankurou siswa sophomore (tulisanya gini kan?) dan kakak kedua Gaara.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Sere dingin. Pandangan matanya kembali tertuju pada buku yang tengah di bacanya.  
"Wah, hantu Kaskiou tahun ini pun berulah ya..." ucap Kankurou dengan maksud mengejek. Pandangan para siswa freshman tertuju pada tiga orang itu. Tapi Sere hanya tenang-tenang saja diperlakukan seperti itu.  
"Eh! Kalau di ajak bicara lihat lawan bicara!" bentak Temari sambil mendorong bahu kiri Sere hingga terjatuh kebelakang.  
"Kamu tuh! Cepat pergi dari sekolah ini! Dasar cewek pembawa sial" (Kankurou)  
"Aku bingung, kenapa kepala sekolah memperboleh kan cewek abnormal sepertimu ada disini" (Temari)  
Hinaan demi hinaan terus meluncur dari ke dua mulut milik kakak beradik itu. Tapi Sere hanya diam. Tak ada perlawanan yang ia berikan. Dia hanya diam, terduduk di lantai batu marmer itu bagaikan tubuh tanpa tuan.  
Hingga akhirnya keduanya sama-sama lelah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sere sendiri.  
"Jii-san?"  
"Eh? Ah? Eh? Kisame toh" ucap Sere gelagapan seperti orang baru bangun tidur.  
"Aku kasian pada mereka berdua. Kamu tuh di gituin malah tidur Jii-san" ucap Kisame sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Menerawang jauh ke arah dimana Kankurou dan Temari menghilang setelah berbelok.

- - - - -

"Jadi... malam ini workshop ini mengadakan jurit malam" ucap seorang guru berambut orange dengan warna mata merang. Dia laki-laki, hanya saja rambut orangenya yang lembut dipanjangkan dan di ikat kuncir kuda dengan sebuah pita warna hitam dengan renda-renda warna pink.  
Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam panjang yang terbahan kain. Di bagian dalam lengan ia menyulam namanya sendiri menggunangkan benang berwarna merah darah 'KYUUBI'.  
"Eh!? Apa? Jurit malam? Nggak mau!" protes Ino dan Sakura pada guru nyentrik satu itu.  
"Tidak boleh protes! Yang jelas ini khusus untuk freshman! Yang lain buat jalur lintasanya" ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Konan sih tenang-tenang saja, tapi Itachi dan Kisame mulai cengengesan memikirkan rute yang akan mereka buat.  
"Sensei, kita memang libur. Tapi kan masi ada jam malam" ucap Naruto berdalih.  
Kyuubi hanya menunjukan senyuman iblisnya dan mengatakan, "Sudah! Kalian dapat ijin khusus malam ini".  
Dan guru nyentrik yang merupakan guru pembina di AKATSUKI workshop itupun pergi.

- - - - -

"Nah, karena itu... kalian silahkan putuskan. Bagi jadi 3 kelompok ya, kami mau rapat" ucap Itachi seraya melakukan kiss bye jauh ke arah adiknya yang tengah membuang muka sejauh-jauhnya.  
Dan pintu tertutup.  
"Eh, jadi siapa dengan siapa?" ucap Kiba memecah keheningan.  
"Yang jelas aku mau sama Gaara..." ucap Sakura manja sambil memeluk lengan Gaara. Gaara hanya mengelus pelan kepala Sakura tanpa mengucapkan apapun.  
"Ya udah, ada yang ma--"  
"Aku mau sama Naruto!" ucap Sasuke lantang. Membuat semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Sampai saat ini memang belum ada yang tahu mengenai perasaannya pada Naruto.  
"Hweh! Kok aku? Ino saja lah" ucap Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja bersikukuh, dan akhirnya kelompok terbagi begitu saja tanpa perlu cekcok. Ada cekcok dikit sih.

- - - - -

"Pein..." sapa Konan sekembalinya ia dari rapat dengan yang lain.  
"Konan" ucap Pein sambil menunjukkan senyum berbinar. Saat ia melihat Konan koridor terlihat bagaikan padang bunga mawar aneka warna, tapi anehnya bunga-bunga itu semuanya bunga kertas.  
"Pein... aku minta tolong ya" rujuk Konan sambil menarik lengan kemeja panjang berwarna putih yang dikenakan Pain.  
"Kau ingin minta bantuan apa?"  
"Jurit malam"  
"Hah?" Pain terdiam mendengar hal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Konan.  
Konan yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudnya agar pemuda bertampang preman itu mengerti.

"Heh, jadi akatsuki duluan..." ucap Pain sambil menghela nafas. Konan mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.  
"Mau bantu kan?"  
"Demi ka---"  
"Akh! Dewa Jashin..." ucapan Pain terpotong oleh kalimat yang sulit di mengerti. Pain menoleh geram melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menghancurkan suasana antara dirinya dan Konan. Dunia indah milik berdua (dalam bayangan Pain sendiri).  
"Hidan..." panggil Konan seraya melambaikan tangan. Hidan yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan balik. Tentunya setelah itu dia langsung membuang muka dan pergi. Jelas saja pergi kalau melihat Pain yang 1 workshop denganya itu mendelik dengan hawa ingin membunuh.

- - - - -

Matahari terbenam di tempat persembunyianya. Berganti dengan bulan yang muncul separuh tanpa bintang yang menemani.  
"Gaara... aku takut..." Sakura mencengkram kuat lengan kanan Gaara. Gaara hanya diam dan membiarkan, walaupun lenganya terasa sakit di cengkeram Sakura.  
Kelompok mereka memang mendapat giliran pertama untuk jurit malam dengan rute pertama adalah ruang musik yang jarang bahkan sekali dua kali dikunjungi tiap tahun.  
Mereka membuka pintu yang terlihat terawat itu perlahan, tapi kalau di lihat dalamnya bagaikan ruangan yang taj terawat.  
"La--lalu kita harus apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.  
"Bentar, menurut catatan ini mainkan piano. Lagu apa saja" Gaara membaca secarik kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Kisame saat mereka ingin mulai jurit malam.  
Dengan pandangan bingung Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura yang melihat ke arahnya sambil merona.  
"I--iya deh. Aku mainin" ucap Gaara tanpa di komando.  
Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju piano tua ditengah ruang itu. Duduklah pemuda itu di atas kursi berdebu, di bukanya penutup piano itu... dan dalam hitungan detik jari-jarinya mulai menari diatas hitam putih... menghasilkan suara yang merdu...  
"Uwaah... Ind--"  
"Jelek!"  
"Eh!?" Gaara dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu.  
Pandangan kesal mereka berganti dengan ekspresi pucat.  
Seorang gadis yang cukup dikenal oleh ke duanya berdiri disana.  
Tapi tidak dengan penampilanya yang biasanya.  
Tubuhnya bermandikan darah segar dengan puluhan pisau memusuk di punggungnya. Mata emasnya yang selalu terlihat lembut menjadi tidak berwarna. Hanya putih tanpa kornea, kaki kirinya ia seret sambil terus meninggalkan bekas darah di lantai...  
"K--kyaaaa"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POD: Akh!!! Jempol gw sakit!!!

Ruise: Ngetik seginii banyak dalam 1 hari pake HP… heran ni keypad g jebol juga

POD: Rui!!! Gantian kamu yang ngetik!

Ruise: Pod aneh… kitakan orang yang sama…

Rey: Ini anak udah gila ya… ganti pribadi mulu sambil ngobrol, dalam kepala aja napa.

Ruina: Kalau kamu protes bias kena masalah lho kak

Rey: Iya iya

All: Please review… n ada kuis… siapa cewek yang dilihat Gaara dan Sakura di akhir cerita???


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto (Chap 2 salah disclaimer, Gomene)

My Senior and Ghost – Ruise (Princess of Drakness)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aku menyukaimu, dobe"  
Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia masih tak mempercayai penuturan Sasuke barusan.  
Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu bersemu, dengan agak ragu ia buka mulut untuk mengucapkan suatu hal. Tapi terpotong oleh suatu hal...  
"Kyaaaa!" jeritan melengkin itu terdengar dari ruang musik yang tidak jauh dari tempat ke duanya.  
"Sakura... Gaara...?" ucap Naruto. Ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ruang musik yang berjarak 50 meter dari tempatnya. Sasuke mengikutinya, dalam hati ia mengumpat kenapa teriakan itu terdengar saat Naruto ingin menjawab pernyataan cintanya.  
"Naru-kun! Sasu-kun!" ucap Ino dan Konan yang juga berlari dari arah berlawanan.  
"Kak Konan, Ino. Mana yang lain?" tanya Naruto. Tepat di depan ruang musik ia berhenti.  
"Mereka ada di gedung sekolah tua, mungkin tak tahu" jawab Konan singkat.  
Tanpa bicara lagi Sasuke membuka pintu ruang musik, di dapatinya Gaara yang tengah memeluk Sakura. Berusaha menenangkan gadis yang tengah gemetaran itu.  
"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Ino khawatir melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi.  
"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak lihat? Itu" ucap Gaara heran. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah Sere yang bermandikan darah di tengah ruangan.  
Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan bingung.  
"Itu? Piano kan?" ucap Ino bingung.  
"Bukan! Ada Sere-neesan disana! Bermandikan darah dengan pisau dipunggungnya" teriak Sakura dengan suara lantang.  
"Sakura, di sana tak ada apapun" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.  
"Kalian... tidak melihatnya? Bagaimana bisa?" keheningan melanda ruangan itu.  
Tak ada suara yang yang terdengar, hanya pandangan bingung satu dengan yang lain. Sementara Sere yang ada disana menghilang dari pandangan, tak menyisakan apapun.  
Kehenigan terus menjalar, tak ada seorangpun yang berniat mengucapkan apapun maupun beranjak dari sana.  
"Ei, kalian disini rupanya" sebuah suara lembut memecah keheningan itu. Konan menoleh dan melambaikan tangan.  
"Ah, baa-chan" ucap Konan.  
Gaara dan Sakura langsung bingung melihat Sere yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.  
Tidak ada noda darah maupun bekas luka. Wajahnya segar seperti tak terjadi apapun.  
"Kenapa kalian berkumpul? Jurit malamnya gimana?" senyum lembut terlihat di wajahnya dengan mata emas yang teduh

- - - -

"Kami bersumpah! Semalam tuh aku dan Gaara melihat Sere disana" ucap Sakura pada freshman yang 1 workshop denganya itu.  
"Iya, kau melihatnya datang setelah kami" ucap Sasuke datar.  
"Tadi aku coba mengecek. Disana nggak ada noda darah kok" ucap Kiba dan Shino.

"Eh? Masak tidak ada?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.  
"Membicarakan penampakan ya?" tanya Pain yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sasuke.  
"Ekh, kak Pain"  
"Itu ulah Sere! Pasti hantu Kaskiou yang membantunya"  
"Hantu kaskiou?"  
"Hmp, aku tidak bisa bilang. Itu data kelas 2" ucap Pain sambil menutup kemulutnya.  
Pemuda itupun pergi meninggalkan para adik kelasnya dengan pandangan bingung.

- - - - -

"Hantu Kaskiou berulah lagi!"  
"Pasti ada hubunganya dengan Sere"  
"Ikh! Dasar cewek hantu"  
"Aku bingung kok dia bisa dapat nilai sempurna tanpa cacat"  
"Pasti dia minta bantuan teman hantunya"  
"Stt! Jangan keras-keras, kalau sampai kedengaran kan gawat!"  
Ucapan itu selalu terdengar semenjak pagi diseluruh penjuru sekolah.  
Awalnya hanya bisik-bisik saat mendengar cerita Neji kemarin.  
Tapi karena penampakan yang Sakura dan Gaara lihat semalam, ucapan-ucapan semacam itu semakin terdengar jelas. Bahkan tanpa ragu mereka mengucapkan hal itu tepat di depan Sere. Sementara Sere hanya diam tanpa mau mengucapkan apapun.  
"Jii-san, sudah semakin santer ni" ucap Kisame sambil mengunyah permen karet rasa plankton (?) dimulutnya.  
"Lho, malah baguskan?" jawab Itachi. Pandanganya masih tertuju pada buku yang tengah di bacanya.  
Siang itu mereka bertiga tengah duduk di dekat danau yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung sekolah.  
Sere hanya diam mendengar ucapan para juniornya itu. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah manisnya itu.  
Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju danau. Bejalan tanpa henti hingga akhirnya ia mencapai tempat dimana tubuhnya terendam dalam air danau yang menghangat itu sebatas pinggang.  
Ia berbalik ke arah Kisame dan Itachi yang melihatnya bingung.  
"Aku sudah tidak perlu bersabar. Rencana akan dimulai" ucapnya dingin. Kisame dan Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah gadis itu.  
"Yeah!"

- - - - -

"Apa kalian mengerti dengan pernyataan kak Pain tadi?" tanya Sakura saat tak ada para seniornya di workshop.  
"Agak ragu, habisnya dia nggak mau mdnjelaskan" ucap Shino pelan.  
"Gimana kalau kita coba cek mengenai hantu Kaskiou?" ucap Naruto.  
"Maksudmu dobe? Menanyakan pada senior? Kan belum pasti" (Sasuke)  
"Bukan! Kita cek di perpustakaan terdalam" (Naruto)  
"Ruangan itu kan dilarang dimasuki freshman" (Kiba)  
"Aku tahu jalan rahasia ke sana" (Gaara)  
"Jadi sepakat ya?" (Naruto)  
"Sepakat apanya!?" (Semua kecuali Naruto)  
"Nanti malam kita cari tahu siapa itu hantu Kaskiou!" (Naruto)  
"Mau menolak juga percuma" gumam Ino pelan di sertai anggukan Shino.

Malam itu Sasuke. Naruto, Shino dan Kiba berjalan menuju gedung perpustakaan yang tertutup untuk kelas 1.  
Sementara Gaara dan para gadis mendapat tugas untuk membuat alibi.  
Sasuke berjalan di depan sambil sesekali membaca denah yang diberikan oleh Gaara tadi pagi.  
Langkah ke empatnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan sebuah benda semacam alat pengaman.  
"Benar-benar tertutup nih. Sampai dipasang beginian" ucap Sasuke.  
"Hweh, ada yang bisa memecahkan kode seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Kiba dan Shino.  
"Entahlah... aku sih mana bisa" ucap Kiba sambil menunjukkan tanda V menggunakan ke dua jarinya.  
Shino mengangkat tangannya sambil berjalan perlahan.  
Tanpa ragu ia masukan keyword yang ada.  
Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka, dengan tenang Shino memasuki ruangan itu.  
"Eh? Kau dapat darimana keyword nya?" tanya Kiba yang berjalan di belakang Shino.  
"Entahlah" jawab Shino singkat. Meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang saling bertukar pandang antara bingung dan takjub.  
Setelah beberapa saat berjalan di dalam perpustakaan yang terbilang cukup luas itu mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kursi goyang tua yang menghadap ke arah jendela yang terbuka penuh. Membiarkan semilir angin malam yang cukup dingin berhembus masuk.  
"Eh, memangnya dibutuhkan kursi goyang hanya untuk membaca?" tanya Kiba bingung.  
"Entahlah. Tapi dilihat dari keadaan kursi itu terbilang cukup tua" jawab Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar penuturan cowok yang belum lama ini menembaknya, tepatnya tadi malam.  
"Shino? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kiba.  
Shino hanya diam, tak mengucapkan hal apapun.  
Kiba menepuk pundak kanan Shino. Sesaat setelah tangan Kiba mendarat disana...  
"Kalian sedang apa!?" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Sebuah cahaya terang menyorot ke arah ke empatnya.  
Dengan agak ragu mereka berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati seorang guru yang cukup di kenalnya berdiri disana.  
"Kyu-chan" ucap Naruto tersenyum yang langsung mendapat lemparan telak dari Kyuubi yang tersinggung dengan panggilan siswa didiknya itu.

- - - - -

"Jadi mau kalian ke perpustakaan itu untuk apa?" tanya Kyuubi sesaat setelah ia duduk di bangku yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya.  
"Um... kami ingin tahu mengenai hantu Kaskiou" ucap Sasuke datar, wajahnya juga datar.  
"Hmph!? Kalau kalian tahu kalian mau apa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menampakan senyum liciknya.  
"Kami... kami ingin mencari tahu hubungan antara Kak Sere dengan hantu Kaskiou" ucap Naruto ragu.

"Oh, soal rumor itu. Apa benar?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa ada perubahan pada ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan sebuah senyuman setan.  
"Ya! Kami tidak ingin senior kami di curigai" ucap Kiba.  
"Sensei! Sensei kan pengawas workshop kami. Lakukan sesuatu" pinta Naruto sambil memberikan pandangan melas seolah berkata tolong-ijinkan-kami-mencari-di-sana.  
"Hmph? Itu bukan rumor tahu! Itu memang kenyataan. Sere itu memang hantu" ucap Kyuubi datar yang langsung menuai bentakan dari ke dua muridnya, minus Sasuke dan Shino.  
Kyuubi hanya tertawa jahat dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke asrama kalau tidak ingin mendapat hukuman darinya. Apalagi hukuman dari Kyuubi memang terkenal sebagai hukuman terkejam setelah hukuman dari guru bernama Orochimaru di ikuti Kakashi di urutan ketiga.  
Tanpa banyak bicara mereka menurut dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan kesal akan ucapan guru berambut orange satu itu.  
"Sensei itu menyebalkan!" keluh Naruto ke esokan paginya di koridor.  
Kiba juga tidak mau kalah dan menambahi caci maki untuk gurunya itu. Bahkan jauh lebih pedas.  
Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja, kompak dengan Shino. Hanya saja keheningan Shino bukan karena tidak mau repot melainkan keheningan karena ia tengah memikirkan suatu hal.  
Suatu hal yang membuatnya terdiam saat berada di perpustakaan tapi malam.  
Tepat di depan sebuah kursi goyang tua yang tadi dilihatnya. Ia terus terdiam dalam pikiranya hingga sebuah teriakkan menyadarkannya ke dalam dunia nyata.  
Sebuah teriakan dari seorang gadis yang amat di kenalnya.  
"Teriakkan Hinata kan?" ucap Kiba.  
Dengan sigap ke empatnya berlari ke arah sumber suara itu.  
Entah kebetulan atau apa suara itu berasal dari tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka berada.  
Ruang kerja Kyuubi.  
Saat mereka mendobrak paksa pintu yang terkunci itu mereka hanya terdiam.  
Sekujur tubuh terasa membeku dan darah berhenti mengalir. Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat seorang gadis bermata violet meringkuk ketakutan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Percikan darah ada disetiap tubuh gadis gadis itu. Suatu hal yang jarang terlihat.  
Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ke empatnya membeku dan membuat darah serasa berhenti mengalir.  
Seorang pria berusia 26 tahun terduduk di kursinya dengan senyuman iblis yang menjadi khasnya terpaku di wajahnya di sertai darah keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak dengan pupil yang mengecil.  
Rambut orange panjang yang biasanya dia ikat tergerai. Menjulur ke bawah dengan rapi dan terlihat begitu halus.

Jas hitam panjang yang ia kenakan melekat dengan rapi di badanya.  
Ke dua tangannya terjulur kaku ke bawah lantai dengan darah segar terus menetes ke lantai yang berwarna merah darah.  
Sebuah pedang menembus jantungnya dan kursi tempatnya duduk.  
"KYUUBI SENPAI!?" teriak ke empatnya bersamaan.  
Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu seluruh siswa maupun guru mendatangi ruangan yang terbuka lebar itu.  
Semua kecuali Sere yang berada di dekat danau, bermain dengan seekor anak kucing hitam bermata emas yang senada dengan mata emasnya yang tertutup dengan rambut hitamnya.  
"Miaw"  
"Ya, akhir musim panas nanti semua kengerian berakhir dengan tawa darinya... tawa dari Kaskiou" ucap Sere disertai seulas senyum disana.  
Temari dan Kankurou berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan sinis tanpa mau menyapa gadis itu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Princess: Kh! Akhirnya selesai... ganti genre dah!

Yuki: Huhu (senyum kalem) selesai juga ya. Gimana?

Princess: Gimana apanya?

Ruise: G tau... Yuki kan suka aneh kalo keluar

Arrend: Kak Princess... g ada review ya?

Princess: Perduli gw? Ada juga!

Arrend: Maksud Ar itu untuk chap 2!!!

Princess: Biarin!

Arrend: Ar anak manis tapi malah dimarahin (pundung)

Ruise: (Kopian Tobi... kok sampe punya pribadi kayak gini ya?)

Ruina + Reynard: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pagi hari yang cerah tiba-tiba menjadi hujan lebat. Bukankah ini musim panas? Tapi mengapa hujan?

- - - - -

"Kyu-chan... bagaimana? Apa terasa nyaman? Kau senang?" ucap Tsunade sambil memutar-mutar botol sake kosong. Semburat pink terlihat di kedua pipinya, menandankan bahwa wanita itu tengah mabuk.  
Foto seorang pemuda berambut orange ada di hadapanya, di berinya bingkai kayu berwarna hitam kelam dan saat terkena cahaya menjadi merah tua seperti giok.  
Kyuubi terfoto disana, sebuah foto yang diambil saat ia tengah mengenakan kostum pangeran yang mengigit mawar merah 10 tahun yang lalu.  
Tsunade terus memandangi foto putranya itu dalam keheningan, mengingat-ingat salam terakhir yang di berikan oleh workshop akatsuki yang di bina oleh putranya itu. Salam terakhir untuk dia yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini...

- - - - -

"Kyuubi-sensei... maafkan kami karena membentakmu semalam. Tapi kami begitu karena ucapan sensei juga" ucap Naruto yang menaruh sebuah lilin yang menyala di samping jenazah Kyuubi. Wajah pria itu begitu tenang. Tak tersirat sedikitpun bahwa itu hanyalah tubuh tanpa tuan.  
"Istirahatlah dengan tenang" ucap Sasuke saat gilirannya. Dilanjutkan oleh Shino yang hanya menunduk hormat dan pergi begitu saja.  
"Kyu-chan... terimakasih sudah menjadi guru pembina kami. Walau singkat tapi menyenangkan, banyak kenangan darimu" ucap Sakura. Lilin milik gadis itu di letakkan oleh Gaara yang memasang tampang tenang tanpa mau memperlihatkan kesedihan walau ia ingin menangis di dalam hatinya.  
"Sensei... terimakasih" ucap Ino dan Kiba bersamaan.  
Konan, Itachi dan Kisame maju bersamaan dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang di letakkan di genggaman tangan kanan yang telah kaku milik Kyuubi.  
"Itu tagihan utangmu! Kalau ketemu jangan lupa di bayar!" ucap Kisame menyeringai lebar. Konan dan Itachi langsung pergi dan sibuk dengan urusanya, membuat para juniornya bingung dengan tingkah ketiganya.  
Ini kan upacara pemakaman guru pembina mereka sendiri.  
Yang terakhir maju adalah Sere.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, padahal seluruh murid maupun guru yang berkumpul di aula mengenakan seragam mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Sere, ia gunakan sebuah gaun dengan model abad pertengahan di eropa berwarna hitam kelam. Topi dengan cadar menutupi wajah manisnya dan sepasang sarung tangan berenda warna hitam membungkus ke dua tangannya yang lentik.

Sebuah buket bunga mawar hitam yang di lapisi kertas alumunium hitam di bawanya. Lengkaplah sudah, semua hitam tanpa celah.

Ia berjalan lurus tanpa ragu menuju tubuh Kyuubi berbaring. Di taruhnya karangan bunga mawar hitam itu, sesaat gadis itu terdiam memandangi wajah mantan guru pembinanya itu sampai akhirnya mengucapkan suatu hal sesaat sebelum anak kucing hitam bermata emas datang.  
"Kyuubi... sampai nanti ya. Akhir libur musim panas tinggal 3 minggu kok" ucap Sere ... Read Moreyang sontak membuat para pelayat berbisik dan membuat suasana menjadi riuh rendah.  
"Miaw..." ucap anak kucing hitam itu. Sere berbalik dan langsung membuat wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang tak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

Tubuh anak kucing itu bercahaya dan mulai berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dengan warna mata emas

Sere. Keduanya terlihat begitu mirip, perbedaanya hanyalah penampilan.  
Sere berwarna hitam, sedangkan gadis itu berwarna putih. Ruangan terasa begitu mencekat. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah kata.  
Hanya tatapan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, termasuk Sere. Orang yang secara kebetulan memberi salam terakhir pada jenazah Kyuubi.  
"Kau... gadis yang di ruang kesehatan!?" teriak Neji tiba-tiba dan membuat pandangan yang sebelumnya tertuju ke arah podium berbalik ke arah pemuda itu.  
Neji teringat akan gadis yang membuatnya lari saat tengah malam itu.... Read More  
"Senangnya kau mengingatku... kenalkan, aku Kaskiou" ucap si putih itu. Sementara si hitam hanya terdiam terkejut di tempatnya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"Dia Kaskiou?"  
"Hantu Kaskiou!"  
"Tapi tidak mirip ah"  
"Tapi lihat tadi, tadi kan dia cuma seekor anak kucing"  
"Apa mungkin hantu benar-benar ada?"... Read More  
"Itu buktinya"  
Ruangan menjadi riuh rendah oleh tanya jawab dari murid kelas 1. Sementara kelas 2 dan 3 hanya diam, menatap lurus ke arah gadis berambut putih yang mengaku bernama Kaskiou itu. Begitu juga dengan para staf pengajar, mereka hanya diam.  
"Huf, jahatnya. Padahal aku bersedia datang ke sini karena mau menyampaikan suatu hal" desah Kaskiou sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya yang bergelombang itu. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya yang kemerahan secara alami.  
"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya sere datar setelah berhasil menghilangkan ketakutan yang telah mencengkam nya tadi.  
"Cuma mau bilang kalau yang berikutnya mati adalah Kakashi-sensei"  
"NANI!?"

- - - - -

"Hehe, apa dia yang membunuhmu Kyu-chan?" tanya Tsunade begitu ia kembali menuju dunia nyata. Menuang sake ke dalam gelasnya yang masih terisi penuh, membuatnya tumpah ke segala arah.  
"Tsunade-sama... sebaiknya anda istirahat. Sudah jam 12 malam" pinta Shizune sembari membawa sebuah selimut bulu berwarna coklat muda. Tsunade memandang ke arah gadis berambut hitam pendek yang menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus tangan kanannya itu.  
Tsunade mengangguk pelan, diambilnya selimut itu dan dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju ruangan disebelah yang merupakan tempat tidurnya.  
Shizune hanya memandang lirih ke arah Tsunade melihat sikapnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berbalik memandangi foto milik Kyuubi.  
"Selamat malam" ucapnya. Tangan kanannya meraih bingkai foto itu dan membaliknya. Seulas senyum menghias wajahnya, "Malam ini siapa yang kau jadikan korban, Kaskiou?"

- - - - -

Naruto berjalan di koridor asrama. Pikirannya masih melayang, mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ia masih tidak sadar bahwa ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan tua tempatnya dimana ia dan yang lain mengadakan cerita hantu. Saat tersadar pemuda itu telah berada di ruangan terdalam dari tempat itu dan sorotan lampu senter yang diarahkan kepadanya membuat mata biru langitnya terasa begitu silau.  
"Naruto-kun?" panggil sang pemilik lampu senter itu.  
Sorotan cahaya berpindah ke tempat lain, memudahkan Naruto untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara lembut yang terdengar tidak asing.  
Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut biru dengan bunga kertas yang disematkan di rambutnya.  
"Kak Konan" sapa Naruto. Konan tersenyum simpul dan melambai.... Read More  
"Sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Konan lembut. Naruto hanya menggeleng, ia tak tahu apa yang membuat kedua kakinya melangkah menuju gedung ini. Konan mendengus lembut, berusaha menahan tawanya.  
"Begitu ya"  
"Kakak sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Naruto balik. Konan sedikit berfikir mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu. Kepalanya menjulur menuju pemuda berambut pirang di depannya, saat mulutnya berada tepat di dekat telinga Naruto, ia berbisik, "Rahasia membuat wanita jadi wanita".  
Naruto memandang bingung dengan maksudnya, benar-benar bingung hingga rasa bingungnya beralih ke tempat lain. Tempat dimana ia melihat tengkorak yang berdiri di pintu masuk satu-satunya diruangan itu.  
Tengkorak itu melambai pada Naruto, Konan tidak menyadari ekspresi ketakutan dari Naruto. Gadis itu berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku dan membawa buku tanpa memperdulikan yang lain.  
Naruto terus mematung disana, tak tahu harus apa. Berteriak? Atau berlari? Entah yang mana yang terbaik.  
Tengkorak itu terus berjalan menuju arah Naruto.  
Sedikit demi sedikit tengkorak itu mulai tertutup.

Awalnya hanya sebuah titik merah yang bertambah banyak, membentuk organ, lalu jaringan darah dan akhirnya menjadi manusia sempurna berambut orange panjang. Tapi tidak seperti manusia normal, lebih tepat disebut zombie.

Kedua matanya tak berisi dengan berbagai macam serangga keluar dari sana, terus menerus tanpa henti. Selangkah zombie itu berjalan... Read More, semakin banyak luka yang muncul di tubuh zombie itu. Dan saat zombie itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, sebuah tombak menghunus jantungnya. Membuat zombie itu hilang jadi abu dan Naruto terjatuh dengan wajah pucat pasi. Konan hanya diam, tersenyum sambil menatap buku di depannya. Buku bergambar seseorang yang di kenalnya, Sere.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Princess : Gih! Susah amat copy paste aja

Yuki : Apa boleh buat kan princess

Arrend: Um? Kak POD… ada review nih…

Princess: Apa? Biarain aja! Manggilnya emon sih! GW BWLUM MENGIJINKAN NAMA ITU!!!!

Rey + Ruina: PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Konan begitu ia menutup buku bergambar yang tadi dibacanya.

Dilihatnya Naruto tengah terduduk di lantai dengan wajah pucat pasi. Konan mulai menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto, tapi tak ada jawab darinya.

"Naruto-kun," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, tapi tetap tak ada respon. Konan makin bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tidak biasanya Naruto yang terkenal hyperaktif ini diam saat dipanggil. Mata biru langit milik Naruto masih menerawang jauh.

"Naru--" ucapan Konan terpotong saat dua buah lengan memeluknya dengan gemetar.

Konan tak tahu harus apa, tapi dalam ketidak tahuanya itu dielusnya rambut pirang milik Naruto dengan lembut. Bagaikan seorang ibu yang tengah menenangkan anaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya berhati-hati.

"Sensei... Kyuubi-sensei barusan disini," ucap Naruto ragu. Tersirat ketakutan dari nada bicaranya.

"Kau melihat penampakan. Sudahlah. Lupakan dan kau akan tenang. Tidurlah." bisik Konan tepat ditelinga Naruto. Bisikan lembut yang membuatnya terbuai ke alam tidurnya.

- - - - -

"Um... ah..." Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Sinar matahari yang mengintip dari balik jendela membuat matanya silau. Samar dilihatnya siluet berbentuk pantat ayam yang tengah memandang keluar di dekat jendela.

Dengan malas ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyibakkan selimut berwarna orange dengan gambar ramen bertebaran diatasnya.

"Em, pagi Dobe," sapa Sasuke saat disadarinya Naruto sudah terjaga. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Berniat mencuci kedua wajahnya dan mengembalikan nyawanya yang bergentayangan selama ia tidur.

Sasuke tersenyum sembari meletakkan cangkis kopinya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es yang disediakan di setiap kamar. Diambilnya sebuah cup ramen, menuangkan air panas dan meletakkanya di atas meja. Rutinitas pagi yang terkadang membuat orang lain berfikir kalau mereka ini sepasang kekasih.

Walau Sasuke menyangkal ucapan itu namun di dalam hatinya ia berharap itu semua menjadi nyata. Hanya saja sampai saat ini Naruto belum juga memberi jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu. Apa boleh buat, kelihatanya Naruto masih terpukul dengan kematian Kyuubi dan sibuk mencari bukti bahwa Sere tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua.

Sasuke yang bosan menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi mengambil surat kabar yang diedarkan oleh sekolah. Membolak baliknya tanpa membaca isinya, karena topik yang dibahas sama, penampakan hantu.

Entah mengapa, akan tetapi setiap malam selalu ada murid yang berteriak membuyarkan kehenigan malam. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan hal itu, tapi kalau dia mau memikirkan secara logis... sulit memikirkan trik mengenai hal yang dilihatnya pada pemakaman Kyubi.  
Halaman-demi halaman terus terbuka hingga akhirnya ada tema lain. Disatukanya kedua alisnya.

"Voting guru yang dibunuh musim panas?" gumam Sasuke bingung. Dibacanya berulang kali judul artikel itu, tapi tak ada satu-pun ide yang terbesit. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaca lanjutan dari artikel berita yang aneh itu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola! Ini dia nih hasil voting tahun lalu yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Voting untuk menentukan siapa guru yang akan mati musim panas tahun ini.  
Tapi pasti sudah tahu siapa juaranya, 'Kyuubi'!  
Nah! Sebagai info tambahan ini dia voting yang lain.  
1. Kyuubi - 69 suara  
2. Kakashi - 68 suara... Read More  
3. Orochimaru - 67 suara  
4. Anko, Gay, dan Kabuto - masing masing 3 suara.

Wah, wah, lagi-lagi peringkat 1, 2 dan 3 saling kejar.  
Nah, kalau begitu tahun depan siapa ya?  
Mari kita tunggu saja.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Entah perasaanku saja atau memang kematian Kyuubi ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini," gumam Sasuke. Artikel yang tidak masuk akal terutama belum ada 1 bulan Kyuubi meninggal dibunuh.

Kalau diingat lagi saat itu Hinata ada disana dan bersimbah darah. Tapi kenapa yang disalahkan oleh para guru dan senior itu Sere?

Apa gadis itu pernah melakukan sesuatu hingga mereka membencinya hingga sedemikian rupa?

Kalau iya apa?

Kalau bukan lalu apa?

Sasuke terus berkutat dengan berjuta pertanyaan yang tidak bisa diuraikan 1 per 1.

Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata biru langit memperhatikannya sambil tetap memasukan ramen ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Teme, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Naruto begitu semua ramen di cup itu habis. Yang tersisa hanyalah kuah yang dimunumnya nanti.

"EKH! GYAAA!" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan berhasil membentur lantai dengan kerasnya setelah kursi yang didudukinya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Naruto... sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Sasuke sembari mendirikan kursi yang jatuh.

"Um, 30 menit yang lalu," jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Sasuke memijat keningnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto balik. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya memijat kening dan memandang ke arah Naruto.  
Disodorkannya koran sekolah, tepat pada bagian yang baru saja dibaca.

Dengan bingung Naruto membaca surat kabar itu. Selesai membaca didekatkannya koran itu ke depan matanya. Sebelumnya jarak koran dengan matanya sekitar 30centi. Sekarang menjadi 25centi dan jarak itu makin menipis setiap Naruto selesai membaca artikel. Mungkin ia takut salah baca.

Dengan tampang horor dialihkan pandanganya ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian Kyuubi dan dituduhnya kak Sere?" tanya Naruto. Dipandanginya dalam-dalam mata onyx milik Sasuke dan menunggu jawab darinya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Entahlah, yang jelas kita harus bertanya pada penulis artikel itu," jawab Sasuke. Tersirat keragu-raguan dari ucapanya itu.

"Penulis artikel? Um... kakakmu dunk,"

"Kok dia?"

"Nih, ada tulisanya. Penulis hari ini Uchiha Itachi," Naruto menempatkan jarinya pada bagian penulis. Sasuke sweatdrop. Dia lupa membaca bagian itu.

"Kita tanya nanti di workshop ya?" ajak Naruto optimis. Ia tidak menyadari awan mendung di atas kepala Sasuke.

- - - - -

Shino berjalan sendiri menuju danau yang sering di datangi oleh Sere.

"Wah, tumben nih. Ada apa Shino?" tanya Sere yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Dipangkuannya duduk seekor anak kucing hitam.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Apa Sere yang asli masih hidup?"

"Hah?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All : Tabpa basa-basi… thakn atasyang sudah review… mungkin berikutnya udah ending???


End file.
